


Dance Dance

by littlechivalry



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Coffee Shops, Dancing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechivalry/pseuds/littlechivalry
Summary: An angel. A demon. A dance.





	Dance Dance

Azitaphale hadn't danced in quite a while, opportunities to gavotte were rather thin on the ground as of late, but he was sure that whatever dancing was?  
  
This wasn't.  
  
"Crowley, dear? Are you... all right? There?"  
  
Crowley hips were swinging rather more than usual which was in itself quite impressive but the manner in which, no matter how much he wriggled, he never hit the beat was truly astounding.  
  
"Never better, angel," the demon replied, grinning wide and sharp in the gloom of the coffeehouse.  
  
He wriggled his way into his seat, his shimmying very nearly knocking the wooden chair to the ground, but the two steaming cups he held didn't even tremble on their saucers.  
  
Aziraphale reached for his own and took a deep breath. The scent of well brewed tea mingled nicely with the soft harshness of tobacco smoke. And, indeed, other wisps of smoke that drifted through the room.  
  
The band brought their last song to a crashing halt and the little dance floor that had developed cleared as the sweating bodies that once inhabited it untangled themselves and went back to their own seats and beverages.  
  
Crowley smile dimmed, "Did you want to leave? I had honestly forgotten it was open mic night but it's not as bad as all that."  
  
Aziraphale, pulled from his fond reminiscence, turned to look at his partner.  
  
"Never think so, my love. I was just musing on how pleasant all of this is."  
  
Crowley smile brightened again, the kind of smile Aziraphale had not seen in a long time and was very much looking forward to getting accustomed to again.  
  
Another band took the stage. More of this rock and roll music Crowley liked so much. They began with a flourish of violin and the guitar and drums followed shortly after.  
  
The music was bright and Aziraphale wasn't surprised to see dancers taking the floor again. He was, however, surprised to see Crowley stand and hold out his hand.  
  
"May i have this dance, angel?"  
  
Aziraphale could feel his face heat and hoped his flush wasn't too visible. He nodded his acquiescence and stood, only slightly regretting not finishing his tea first as it would be stone cold soon.  
  
He and Crowley made their way to the floor and Aziraphale took a moment to familiarize himself with the music.  
  
While he was so engaged Crowley began to... well, he began to gyrate. Knees and elbows and several other joints began moving in a rather staccato and slightly dangerous fashion. Asiraphale didnt want to move away but after dodging an over enthusiastic shoulder shimmy he had to take control.  
  
Reaching out firmly he grasped Crowley's hands in his and drew the demon close. Closer. Draping the other man's arms over his shoulders he released them and pulled his love tight, wrapping his own arms around a too narrow waist.  
  
Feeling the heat of the demon against him and the earthy spiced scent of Crowley in his nose, Aziraphale began to sway.  
  
They were moving perhaps a bit too slowly for the music and they certainly weren't dancing a proper gavotte or even a waltz, but Aziraphale enjoyed himself immensely. Especially as Crowley pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head  
  
The song couldn't last forever. But there would be other songs, and other nights, and an endless eternity of dances.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic and my first finished Good Omens story. I was listening to music and thinking about dancing and there it was.


End file.
